The present invention relates to a biomedical apparatus particularly for detecting and evaluating the posture of the rear part of the feet (heels).
It is known that the presence of postural defects in a person's normal way of resting his feet on the ground can lead to particularly unpleasant consequences for the legs and back.
Merely by way of example, mention can be made of lumbar pains, gradual variation of skeletal geometry with a tendency to gradually lose correct and healthy posture, articular pains, etcetera.
In order to eliminate defects in the resting of the feet on the ground, corrective wedges are usually used which are contoured with variable thicknesses and shapes and are meant to be applied under the soles of shoes or to orthopedic plantar inserts.
Devices are currently available which include a base with a flat upper surface and by an abutment heel unit, on which the feet of the patient being evaluated rest in the operating position.
In particular on the, upper surface locator graduations are provided which allow the operator to detect the gait angle or walking angle of both feet.